world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Zera
Zera Zera is a large country to the east of Kar-dun is home to the Zeran's, a race of muscular native outsiders with war like tendencies. There are 4 tribes of Zerans and they are in constant conflict with one another. Zeran's are finely in tune with the cosmic forces of the universe and the elements at a biological level and each Zeran gives himself over to these forces and seeks to do battle with the other three as each of the 4 tribes represents the extreme points of view. Zeran's do not believe in peaceful living and each one is a warrior born ready to do battle with others of opposing beliefs. Despite that all Zeran's share certain traits, they do not value other sentient creatures as Zeran's believe their lives of conflict make them superior. They are highly competitive and everything in life is a contest from eating to swordplay. Each Zeran goes through a coming of age ceremony where they choose which of the 4 tribes they will dedicate their lives too. Liberlais & Archonian Zeran's This is the home of Archonian Zeran's. Each of them is Chaotic Good and they value freedom and freewill and freedom of expression above all else. They have feathered wings and their skin takes on a purple hue and their home Liberlais is high in the cold northern mountains, they have an affinity for cold energy and can manifest this as a tool and weapon. Liberlais is a beautiful city but chaotic in nature, it has no understandable layout, buildings and art go hand in hand and for travellers its a headache to find anything as it has no organised districts and festivals can happen at the whim of the rulers. The layout of streets can change every few weeks as chaotic magics re scramble the layout of the city. The best way to travel here is by flight. It has a famous theatre where plays and performances that can last for days are performed. Sanctuary & Angelis Zeran's Sanctuary is the golden city in the clouds high above the western pine forests and where the lawful good aligned Angelis Zeran's call home. Each of them is a noble creature and a paragon of virtue with pale pink skin. They have angelic wings and have natural affinity for lightning and can manifest this to aid them. Sanctuary is entirely made of solid gold and has a long and complex legal system and visitors could spend weeks bogged down in its bureaucracy if they are unfortunate. Everything is sterile and clean and one street mirrors another and this can be very confusing but one adepts quickly to the order given time. It has a great senate where its greatest thinkers discuss in details the meaning of existence and the fundamental building blocks of life. Inferno & Infernus Zeran's Inferno is the southern home of the Infernus Zeran's, each one a tyrant in their own right, all Lawful Evil and their city inferno is a harsh place built inside a volcano. Visitors are rare here as the city is extremely uptight and militant and even looking in the wrong direction can get one arrested. Each Infernus Zeran can command flame and they have black skin with red bat like wings and black horns. The city of inferno marches to the beat of its military and every inhabitant has a military rank as the Infernus have the smallest in terms of numbers of the Zeran race but they make up for it in discipline and order even if they lack ingenuity. Their smiths however are considered the finest in the world even surpassing the dwarfs and many other countries import their weapons. Chthonia & Chthonic Zeran's Chthonia is the North-Western home of the Chthonic Zeran's and as they constitute the Chaotic Evil aspect of the Zeran race they have no city and roam the area in vast marauding war-bands killing and conquering one another. Chthonia is vast bleak mist covered highly acidic salt marsh, the water basin forever tainted by sulphuric deposits from the volcanic disturbances that wrack that area as a whole. Chthonic Zerans take on a fiendish, demonic appearance with green wings and sharp teeth and claws and red horns. Each is wracked with an underlying need to destroy everything and everyone else and stand above the slain bodies of others. When Chthonic Zeran's go to war they do so in frenzied hordes lead by one supreme Overlord who is simply the most powerful of them. Chthonic Zeran's have an affinity for acid and use it for horrifying acts of violence.